This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to board games having a game path to be negotiated by playing pieces.
There have been many board games devised over the years. Most of these games involve players each of whom moves an individual piece along a game path to a game end, the player having the first piece to arrive at such end being the winner. Such prior art games normally have a means for selecting moves to be made by the pieces which involve both chance and strategic skill. It is unusual, however, for a board game to require manipulative skill to be exercised by the individual players even though such skill requirement would enhance the play value of the game.
In most prior art board games the play pieces may vary in size or shape from one another but each piece remains fixed in both size and shape throughout the game. An additional degree of excitement could be injected into such games were the size or shape of the play pieces to vary during the game and the outcome depend upon that size or shape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and unique board game which utilizes the manipulative ability of the players in deciding the outcome of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board game in which size and shape of the characters changes during the game depending on the physical ability of the players involved.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a new board game which utilizes playing pieces which may be molded to various shapes from a pliable material and have their shapes changed during the play of the game by physical manipulation by the players, the shape of the piece determining to some extent the outcome of the game.